


The Power of His Hands

by bluest_skies



Series: Bunker Boyfriends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas musing about hands, Fluffish?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about Castiel's fascination with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hands  
> Originally posted on tumblr at bunker boyfriends

 

He would sometimes sit and trace his hands, starting at the wrist, over the thumb, then around and between each finger. Clench, unclench. Spread his hands wide, flexing the fingers out, popping his knuckles.

Cas remembers when he first took Jimmy Novak as his vessel, the idea of having hands to grasp and touch and feel was amazing to him. It was the first thing he noticed, beyond his entirety being tightly contained in human flesh. Jimmy’s hands, now  _his_  hands. The light snow swirling around him as he stared down at the appendage. The smooth palm, long fingers, the whorled lines at the fingertips. He remembers clenching it, imagining his angel blade in hand, a fierce protector. There was power in them, he soon came to realize. In the feel of a fist against the flesh of his enemies, the cold hardness of a weapon, in the graceful way his fingers drew a sigil.

And recently, in the way his hands slid over Dean’s skin, slick with sweat. Cas had never felt the kind of power as an angel then he did while his hands slipped along the shaft of Dean’s cock, drawing mewling sounds from his lover, making him plead and beg. His long, deft fingers, opening Dean up for him. Watching as Dean’s own hands clutched at him or fisted into the sheets as Cas lost himself in the warmth and tightness of Dean’s body until they were both lying beside each other, spent and breathing harshly, fingers laced together.


End file.
